A Death the Kid one-shot
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: Forest (OC) tries to show his feelings for his weapon Amaya (OC), with the help of Zhalia (OC) his best friend. What happens when all his attempt's end up with Amaya in the nurse's office? And after that, Zhalia is sent on a mission with Death the Kid, then what happens! Enjoy!


Zhalia and Forest were both sitting on the roof together. "You know Forest, You are her partner, it shouldn't be that hard just to tell her that you like her." Zhalia told her best friend. "It's not that easy. Amaya's impulisive, and basically another Black*Star. I'm more of a second Tsubaki. It's not that easy just to tell someone exactly the opposite of you that you like them." Forest replied. "Fine then, I've got a plan." Zhalia told the Femalish male.

**Plan #1 Flowers**

"Flowers are great for this kind of thing." Zhalia told her friend. "But why Jasmines?" Forest asked. "Well, you told me that you heard her say something obout Jasmines once." Zhalia pointed out. "Yeah, but-" Zhalia cut him off. "Look there she is! Go get her!" Zhalia gave him a small shove. "Hey! Forest!" The happy-go-lucky 12 year old smiled running up to her Meister. Zhalia watch from behind Hiro, to be sure she wasn't caught. "Hey, uh, Amaya. Here, these are for you." Forest gave her the Jasmines. "Aww, thanks Forest there... Jasmines..." Amaya trailed off. "Do you like them?" Forest asked. Amaya dropped the flowered and grabbed her throat gasping for air. "Amaya?" Forest asked the Giant boomerang. "For-rest g-go get the nurse! I'm allergic to Jasmines!" Amaya yelled.

**Plan #2 Getting a pet**

"Okay the first plan... didn't... go so well..." Zhalia trailed off. "The first plan, almost killed her." Forest said smoothing down his black skirt. "You are a boy right?" asked Zhalia. "For the 17th time this week yes." Forest replied now fixing his pig-tails. "What's your plan seeing you don't trust me anymore." Zhalia asked. "I'll get her a pet dog." Forest replied. "See this one's nice and obident." Forest said petting the chuwawa's head. "Right..." answered Zhalia. **An Hour later**

"Ms. Ayakta (Amaya) has gotten her 7 rabies shots. Now for you Forest, why would you give your partner a big sewer rat as a pet?" the nurse asked.

**Third Plan: Finally**"Okay, I know it might seem a little impossible, bbut you can do this!" Zhalia encouraged the male. "I've got her present right here. I know this time it'll work ." he said sounding confident. "That's the spirit! We may have given her flowers she highly alergic to and gave her a rabie infested sewer rat, but third times the charm!" She encouraged. "Okay, thanks." Forest sweat-droped. "Well, I'm home, I'll give this to her." Forest told her. "Bye." Zhalia his best friend. In the house Amaya was cooking something that smelled great. "Hey, Amaya." Forest smiled slightly. "Oh, hi murder-I mean Forest!" Amaya corrected quickly. "Here, I got you this." Forest said giving her a wrapped box. Amaya's eyes widened in fear. "Let me guess, you probally stuffed Excalibur in here to follow me around shouting 'FOOL!'." Amaya guessed. "No it's not deadly." Forest told her. "Neither is Excalibur." Amaya joked, "Actually he'll annoy you to death." She unwrapped the box cautiously, when it opened she gasped. It was a picture of the day they first became partners. "Amaya, I really like you." Forest told her. "Forest I love you too!" she yelled hugging him. From the window Zhalia was giving him a thumbs up.

**After the demon sword?**

"You see you two the most eligible for this assignment." Lord Death told Zhalia, Kid, Crystal, Liz and Patty. "We understand, we will have this done quickly father." Kid told his father. They then walked out of lord Death's room and started walking down the halls. "This shouldn't be so hard, all we have to do if find some sword." Crystal stated. "Yeah peice of cake." Liz replied. "Ohh! Cake!" Patty giggled.

**Finding the Demon Sword**

"Reportings of this sword are said to be found here." Zhalia stated looking over the small village. "But what reasons would the Demon sword have to be here?" Liz asked looking at her nails. "This villige is inhabited with a lot of humans, the demon sword is still trying to become a kishin." Kid explained also looking around. "Okay... where would I be if I was a demon sword?" Liz asked herself. "My guess is where ever it can kill the most humans without getting noticed." Zhalia pointed out. "Why wouldn't it want to be noticed? If it's so powerful, why doesn't it just attack everyone now?" Crystal asked. Suddenly a loud scream was heard. "You've jinxed us!" Kid shouted over the noise. "Crystal!" Zhalia shouted. "Liz, Patty!" Kid called his weapons as well. Before they could do a thing Zahlia felt herself being lifted up. "I got it! I got it!" cheered a voice. She heard her friends calling for her as she was lifted over the water. "What if I drop her? Then Madusa will get mad at me, I can't deal with that!" a gentler voice spoke. "Aww, who cares Crona! Doesn't matter anyways! she's just the hostage!" The rougher voice spoke. "Hostage!? Madusa!? What are you two even talking about!" Zhalia yelled at the sword. "I'm sorry. You're a hostage for Lady Madusa, so that she can get what she want's from the Death Weapon Meister Academy." The gentle one spoke. Zhalia then heard gun-shots. Kid was on his flying board. She'd never been so happy. "We got company!" The rough one yelled. She felt the demon sword shake as he was hit over and over. Finally she was dropped. Zhalia yelled in fright. Right when she thought she was about fall into the water she was caught by none other than Kid. He used his free hand to continue shot with, who she thought to be Patty since the giggling noise. "Retreat for now!" the rough side of the demon sword yelled flying off. "Thank... you." she trailed off seeing how close their faces were. Both had a light blush. Kid started leaning his blush increasing slightly. When they were inches apart, Kid's eyes widened. Zhalia was surrprised until he yelled, "Look how perfectly symmetrical the sky is! It's beautifl!" He then took off upwards full speed, causing Zhalia to cling to him tightly. Zhalia thought,_I'll have to catch him at a better time, next time. There are downsides to loving Death the Kid. But once you get past his love for symmetry you forget all the downsides, because the upsides, are just amazing._


End file.
